lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout
Hello, I am SupremeLegacy, and I Welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! Where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! Also the home of the famous Lookout Crew! This Wiki is For Making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fiction and Role-Play in it's Style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you to. Motto: The definition of the word Awesome Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our Policies before editing, Thank You for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *'SupremeLegacy' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Ultra Kuzon' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Maroyasha' (Administrator - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Chat Moderator - Active) *'TrunksI' (Chat Moderator - Active) This is the Wiki News. For the Previous Months' News Archive, Visit Supreme News Archive. *August 2nd 2012: Today is National Chat Day! Come by Chat for fun! - RyutarosLegend requested rights removal and is now been demoted fully. *August 7th 2012: 800 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *August 7th 2012: Long time editor and co-founder, Kuzey457 has sadly demoted himself and left the Wiki. He will be missed *August 14th 2012: Kuzey457 has returned to the Wiki! *August 16th 2012: TrunksI was promoted to Chat Moderator! - Kuzey457 is the first user to reach 3000 edits! - PhantomSilverShenron has been demoted and left the Wiki, even worse, all of Wikia. He will be missed. - Goten66 requested to be demoted and is no longer administrator *August 17th 2012: Kuzey457 has renamed to Ultra Kuzon! *August 18th 2012: 900 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!!! *August 22 2012: The Rules of the Wiki have been updated. *1:34 AM August 25 2012: ' ''OUR 1000TH PAGE!!!!!!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!!!! Thank you to all who contributed and we hope you're here for our 2000th! YEAH!!!!! There will be a party held in chat later on the day! Be sure to be there! *August 26th 2012: Vegito 7900 has been demoted due to not caring about rights and being mean. *August 27th 2012: 2,700 Pictures! Good Job! *August 28th 2012: '''Maroyasha has promoted to Administrator!' *August 29th 2012: Vegito 7900 was promoted to Chat Moderator again! This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - OneDragonball * The Supreme Adventure! - Ultra Kuzon * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (Ultra Kuzon and OneDragonball) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - Ultra Kuzon This is where the assigned Adminsitrator (Maroyasha) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''Electric Shock Bomb, Is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Kuro, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator (Maroyasha) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is Dragon Ball Before the Legend!' '' Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User if the Week is Ultra Kuzon! ''Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You!'' The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Newsletter is the Wiki's weekly newsletter wrote and made by Ultra Kuzon on his blogs. It is like a Newspaper, as it dicusses some events going on, had polls, smalls fanons and blogs, interviews and more fun stuff. Feel free to enjoy it. The archive to read past issues can be read Here. You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ The Supreme Dragon Ball Role-Play Hub is for all events and stuff Role-Play here! It has info on current arcs, some warriors, and info/stats. Feel free to visit for Role-Playing fun! *Rules of the Wiki *The Role-Play Handbook *Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Role-Playing Hub *Guide to Writing Fanon *The Templates Guide *Supreme News Archive *The Wiki Newsletter This is where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Picture he/she likes most. vs. Snake in fanon. Drawn by Ultra Kuzon.]]This is the Picture of the Week! This is where the assigned Adminsitrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: What Dragon Ball Z Saga is your favorite? Saiyan Saga Frieza/Namek Sagas Android Saga Cell Sagas World Tournament Saga Majin Buu Sagas Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/ , A Great Wiki! Blogs plain date __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki